Intertwined
by xoAlmostFamous
Summary: I like your argyle sweaters. FinnRachel.


**Intertwined.**

**Finn & Rachel.**

_Finn._

She loved him. Perhaps maybe too much.

She wasn't sure if it was the long cotton t-shirts in every color of the rainbow, or if it was the smile that crept on his face whenever he learned something new. She didn't know whether she could actually pick just one reason why she felt the way she did. But, she was entirely positive that it was _real_. Because she, Rachel Berry, who had never loved anything more than being on stage, would give anything to be with one Finn Hudson. And she felt this way without ever knowing if he loved her back.

She wasn't sure when it happened. Meaning, she always had complete control of how she felt all the time. After all, letting yourself lose control is the worst thing you can do. It leads to vulnerability. It leads to heartbreak. It leads to _falling_.

All she remembers is looking up one day from a Barbara Streisand/Beyonce mash-up, and getting a flip-flop feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt her heart shatter as she watched him want someone else. Someone who didn't appreciate what she had. Someone who had everything that _she _wanted.

Rachel didn't like being jealous, which is why she always kept her heart closed. But she couldn't help it. She'd give her heart to him, and expect nothing in return.

_Rachel._

He thought she was beautiful.

Finn wasn't the type of guy to wear his heart on his sleeve, but every time he spent a couple of hours (or minutes) with Rachel, he just wanted to write a love sonnet, or something. He'd lie in bed for hours thinking about her laugh after he told a lame joke, and the way she tucked her hair behind her ear while contemplating the answer to a Spanish question. It was getting out of control.

He'd had a dream the night before of her entering his room dressed in a Wonder Woman costume. He would hear songs and imagine how he and Rachel could sing them together. He was completely enamored with her. So much so, that he could even only use big words to describe it. He felt like a sixth-grade boy, palms sweating and stuttering whenever he was around her.

He was afraid. He wasn't nearly on the same level as her at just about anything. Her voice belonged on Broadway, and her personality was bubblier than a can of Dr. Pepper. Yeah, she was a little crazy and over the top, but it was endearing. Sweet encouragement notes from her would be stuck to his locker before every performance, and she always offered everyone help when she thought they needed it.

He didn't want to get hurt again. He didn't want to open up and get his heart stomped on, like before. He loved her, and he longed for her to be the one who wore his letterman's jacket. He wanted to have dates lined up on her crazy cat calendar. He ached for it, everything, with Rachel Berry, but was too scared to expect anything in return.

_Finn._

She was staring at him again. Rehearsal was over, and Rachel and Finn were the only ones that lingered. He was scribbling notes on the music, trying to understand it.

"Finn?"

Finn looked up at her and smiled, and her stomach flipped-flopped uncontrollably. "Hey Rach, what's up?"

_Rachel._

She looked nervous. And if Finn Hudson knew one thing, it was that Rachel didn't get nervous.

She stumbled on her words "Are you okay? You looked pretty deep in thought during practice."

Great. Now she was sure that him thinking was a rare occasion. "Uh, yeah. But, you know, I was thinking. But I do that a lot, you know."

Her cheeks went rosy. Her fingers ran nervously through her hair as she gingerly took a step forward. "Anything I can help you with?"

As she inched closer, her flowery scent did too, and caused Finn to breathe sharply.

"I like your argyle sweaters."

_Finn._

She stared at him, locking her gaze on his. "What?"

"And your knee-high socks. I think you're pretty. I think it's adorable when you bite your lip when you're upset, but I really hate it when you're sad. Actually, I like everything about you, Rachel. And I like the way you make me feel."

Her mouth agape, she couldn't find the words to say. Instead, she took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. She squeezed his hand, letting him know it was okay. She wouldn't hurt him. It was right.

_They _were right.

**A/N: So this wasn't the best, by a long shot. But I am just excited that my inspiration is back :) Please review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
